Because
by hottee39
Summary: Yuuram. Wolfram dreams about Yuuri. Wolfram could never say ‘I love you’ without being indirect. To dream of wonderful things only to wish they could happen. It’s wishful thinking really. Spoilers from season 3!


**Title:**** Because**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** T **

**Summary: ****Yuuram. Wolfram dreams about Yuuri. Wolfram could never say 'I love you' without being indirect. To dream of wonderful things only to wish they could happen. It's wishful thinking really.**

_--_

_I wish dreams were like wishes and wishes came true;_

_Because in my dreams, I'm always with you._

_--_

_The figure on the bed began to budge as the sheets ruffled and the bed creaking. The morning sun was hiding behind the curtains but a small ray of light managed to peep through. As the blonde slowly opened his eyes, the minor brightness was enough to make him groan and turn over. He was barely startled by the arm that coiled around his waist to pull him against the latter's torso. He felt a nose nuzzling into his neck; the latter's black hair tickling his cheek into irritation._

"_Yuuri…" Wolfram groaned with his eyes closed, still needing their much needed sleep. "It's early in the morning. I want to sleep." The hold on him only tightened. _

"_Come on Wolf, it's time to wake up."_

"_I don't want to." His voice was slightly muffled since the blonde hide his face against his pillow, a smile threatening to break out._

"_You have to."_

"_I want to sleep."_

"_Do you really love sleeping that much?" Yuuri was teasing him. He could practically feel the smile spread on his shoulder._

"_Yes." _

"_Even more than me?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_I'm hurt."_

"_You'll live."_

"_Can't I at least get a morning kiss?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Then I can't sleep anymore."_

"_Isn't that the whole idea?" he heard the cheekiness in his fiancé's voice. Annoyed by the early teasing not to mention the long leg that currently hugged his own legs in a suggestive manner, Wolfram smacked the thigh. It recoiled back just as he wanted. Then the blonde turned around and snuggled into his fiancé's chest. "Now shut up and be a good pillow, wimp." Hearing the other chuckle, the heaving chest and the calming heartbeat, the blonde was lulled back into dreams._

_--_

Emerald eyes reluctantly open as the grasps of reality got a hold on him. There, on the other side of the bed, was no one sleeping next to him. Instead, the king-sized bed was entirely empty with the exception of him. No arms were surrounding him and nobody's body heat was keeping him warm. There was no scent of Yuuri either.

The blonde shut his eyes immediately to prevent his eyes from showing any emotion. His heart ached painfully like a sword had just pierced right through, but only worse. His fists clenched the sheets tightly, as if the act alone could satiated his emotions and stop the teary liquid that was soon going to overflow his eyes. He bite his lip and swallowed, not wanting a sob to escape, knowing it would break him; his self-control all together and start crying…again.

Suddenly the scene of Yuuri leaving Shin Makoku behind and leaving through the open portal crossed his mind. Leaving Shin Makoku; leaving his fiancé; leaving him; taking his heart. A sob escaped and the blonde tried to muffle his cries into the pillow. It wouldn't do well for anyone to hear him crying. They would think of him weak. They would think their assumptions of him being nothing of a soldier but a fragile pretty doll was true. That he was not a man. He had embarrassingly broken down in front of his brothers and many others that day six months ago. He could trust them to understand but he couldn't let him think that after several months he was still this weak.

_That no good wimp. He couldn't even turn around and say good-bye._ He spitefully remarked, though inwardly he was thankful that Yuuri didn't see him break down. He needed to be strong for Yuuri when he was not. And he would continue to do so; even if he was to be the next Maou. _I'll protect what you left behind._

_--_

"_Idiot! Stay still will you?" They were in the bedroom and Yuuri was going to attend a party which celebrates the Shin Makoku Alliance in the ballroom downstairs. Wolfram already had on his celebration uniform in the standard blue of his unit. It was more royal compared to the others and there seemed to be more black to it than the others. He was ready long before._

_Yuuri on the other hand had only recently returned back from his paperwork and was rushing to get ready. He had already taken a bath, when Gunter had reminded him to hurry. He panicked and tried to put on his newly tailored outfit. It was redesigned to look more than a simple black uniform and more regal with gold trimming at the edges. The buttons were more flat too. Wolfram had walked in when Yuuri had just finished wearing his pants and was putting on his inside shirt. _

_Wolfram had sighed as his fiancé fumbled with the buttons and was unconsciously crinkling the blouse. He had pushed the black-haired king's hands away and calmly, but quickly, re-buttoned it properly. Yuuri blinked at the action. Wolfram started to get annoyed when Yuuri was twitching in anxiety. _

"_I can't help it. I'm afraid I'm going to be late." Wolfram snorted. He finished up the buttons and proceeded to grab the remaining garment on the bed. Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror, smothering out any mishaps. His old habit of relaxing while Wolfram got things done kicked in. He did not have to worry since Wolfram was going to retrieve the top part of his uniform. _

"_Keep that up and you'll be late and a mess." He glared annoyingly over his shoulder towards the blonde that was making his way back to him. Habitually, he spread his arms back as Wolfram put the coat on him. He found himself signing when he thought about how important this event was and how it started out. Emerald eyes took a quick peek at his fiancé before continuing his task. "What's wrong?" He asked in a softer tone, knowing Yuuri always caved in when he did that._

"_I don't know. It just seems so surreal. I can't believe a year has passed and here I am now still demon king and the alliance is only going to get better." He paused in his ranting to stare Wolfram in the eyes. Wolfram had finished dressing him up and out of hopes of comforting Yuuri, placed his hands on Yuuri's chest. Physical contact was always the best. Satisfied with the reassurance though confused as to what to say next, he just continued saying random words sincerely. "I just can't believe all of this is happening." Wolfram's lips quirked at that and inwardly, Yuuri knew they had shared a moment of more than just close friends. He liked to see Wolfram smile._

"_Idiot. If you don't believe, see it for your own eyes." Wolfram's features turned into a mock haughty look. "Seeing is believing after all." It appeared as if a burden had been lifted from Yuuri. Gazing straight into those emerald orbs, he mustered every ounce of sincerity and appreciation and adoration and something so much more. _

"_Thank you Wolf." The blonde blushed at the intimacy and averted his vision elsewhere. At that moment, the double black demon king allowed himself a smile of contentment at making the other flush red. _

"_We've better hurry. Gunter is going to announce your arrival soon." With that Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's wrist and proceeded to drag him off. Yuuri allowed it, permitting an endearing smile plaster upon his features. _

_Not before long they were standing outside the closed doors while Wolfram straightened him out. The blonde was the only one with the rights to accompany him on his announcement and Yuuri was more than glad for it. The double black swallowed hard. He was going to make a short speech soon too and he was getting jitters again. The blonde was prepared and glance back at Yuuri. With a sigh of resignation, he held onto the other's hand, surprising Yuuri. "Don't wimp out Yuuri." Although Wolfram was staring straight ahead, he could feel the assurance from him. Plus it felt weird to hear wimp and Yuuri in the same sentence. Emeralds connected with his black orbs._

_He never expected the breath-taking smile. He never expected his fiancé would lean in so close to him. He never expected Wolfram would kiss his cheek. He never expected Wolfram would assure him by saying he would not let go. He never expected the blonde continued to caress his hand. He never expected Wolfram would kiss him on the cheek and wish him good luck all the same. He never expected to hear Wolfram assure Yuuri of his love in the most indirect manner._

_He was stunned. The doors opened and Gunter announced their arrival. True to his word, Wolfram never once let go of his hand the whole night._

_--_

Wolfram slid his eyes open. It was early morning and the sun had even yet to rise. He sighed tiredly as everything came rushing back; as reality came rushing back. He was in the Bielefeld lands, staying at his Uncle's place. He had broken his engagement to Yuuri and knowing his Uncle, he would not know when he would be able to see Yuuri again. It saddened him greatly that their fate was to always be apart and never together; be it physically or essentially. Although compared to the previous time when Yuuri had returned back through the portal and was never going to return, he was consoled by the fact that he was doing this for Yuuri, he chose to be away from him for his own sake.

Wolfram stared out of the window, wishing earnestly on the very few stars that dotted the sky.

"I wish dreams were like wishes and wishes came true. Because in my dreams, I am always with you."

_--_

**AN: **Tell me how you like it. It was a spur of the moment thing. I did this while I was in one of my three hour lessons. I was bored and surfing through the net to check out my friends' myspace profile pages and found this particular quote interesting. One word or a few doesn't matter. Just leave a review to let me know. Thanks :-


End file.
